


Bring It On Home to Me

by HoltzLightSpecial



Series: Beautiful Erin [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU inside of an AU, Big Erin AU, F/F, Fluff, Holtz dealing with her anxiety, Holtzbert - Freeform, Minor Angst, Minor allusion to homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzLightSpecial/pseuds/HoltzLightSpecial
Summary: The stars are aligning for Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann. They've fallen in love and are on the precipice of making a move. While Erin is ready, Holtz doesn't know if she's brave enough to. What's gonna budge so it can fall into place?





	Bring It On Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is basically an AU inside my Big Erin AU. I had come up with another cute way of Erin and Holtz getting together and I wanted to use the obese Erin from my other stories. So enjoy!

As usual, music blared from the second floor of the Ghostbusters' firehouse. It's main occupant, Dr. Jillian Holtzmann, was actually not occupying it, instead being downstairs making herself a sandwich. While Holtz endured a lecture from Abby Yates about leaving her music running full blast, Erin Gilbert smiled as she descended from the third floor of the building. She always found herself loving Holtz's taste in music, so she didn't mind listening to it all the time. She loved how happy Holtz looked while dancing to it, how her face would break into that gorgeous, wide smile, how Holtz smiled at her..

Realizing she was daydreaming about the petite engineer once again, Erin chuckled to herself. Oh man, did she have it bad. Not two seconds and she was already gushing about Holtz.

Erin was still working on the courage to do something about it. She was fairly confident that Holtz was interested in her too. Surely the touching, the gifts of food, the way she looked at her, the way she danced for her-Goddammit, Gilbert.

Well, Erin had just woken up from a nap, so of course Holtz was all that was on her mind. But even when she hadn't slept, Holtz was on her mind. Erin just couldn't win. She really had to make her move. All her life she'd been the one who was asked out, but Holtz made her feel stronger, more confident, and more alive than anyone. Erin was determined to be the one who asked Holtz out. Which was why she was going down to Holtz's lab to strike up a hopefully more than friendly conversation to test the waters.

However, Erin found the lab empty, to her dismay. She looked around a little, and as the music pounded louder the closer she got to its source, she figured she might as well turn it down. Erin may have loved Holtz's music, but she wouldn't love getting a headache from her favorite love songs she associated with Holtz.

Just as Erin finished dialing down Holtz's boombox covered in rainbow stickers, a pleasing piano piece began emanating from it. It reminded her of an old 50's style diner, and of that [old picture of a couple on a date](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/c1/c0/22c1c010e8d26ea680d39538f2bef899--soda-fountain-date-nights.jpg) in which the guy was giving his girlfriend a milkshake. It was a cute picture for sure, and it made Erin immediately smile imagining Holtz being the one to give her a milkshake on such a date... and then another shake maybe? And some bacon cheeseburgers and more of the smiles on Holtz's face that seemed to really take over whenever she was giving Erin food...

Then Erin remembered that the two women probably would be confronted by the police for being on such a date in public during the 1950's, and grimaced. For once, she didn't mind a daydream being ruined.

The singer began crooning about [bringing love on home to him](https://youtu.be/loMLXNoBfTo). It was a pleasant little song, and Erin enjoyed the singer's voice quite a bit. As she sat on a stool at a worktable, Erin swayed back and forth a little to the song and closed her eyes, imagining..

"Come here often?"

Okay, that wasn't her imagination.

Erin opened her eyes to see Holtz standing in front of her, munching on a severely overloaded homemade sub sandwich with one eyebrow raised at her.

"Hey you," Erin grinned. Already, she was feeling heat surge to her cheeks.

Holtz responded with a puffy-cheeked grin as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"You like?"

"Yes." Erin responded without thinking.  _Yes I like you oh so very much,_ she then privately thought.

"Didn't know you liked Sam Cooke," Holtz smiled.

"Oh." Erin said. "Oh-yeah! I don't even know who that is, but yeah, I like him, if this song is any indication!"

"I didn't know who he was until recently either, honestly," Holtz shrugged.

They sat and stood there, respectively, grinning at each other. Sam Cooke kept playing in the background.

After several moments, something had to be done.

"Hey Holtz?"

"Yeah?" Holtz asked, suddenly feeling extremely antsy.

"Will you... um.. will you dance with me?"

Holtz's mouth formed a perfect little 'O'.

"It's.. okay if you don't want to, I just really wan-"

"Yup."

"Yup?"

"Yes." Holtz said, a little smile on her face.

Holtz put her sandwich on the worktable, and dusted crumbs off of her shirt, as Erin hopped up from her seat. Holtz turned to face Erin, but not before glancing around the space allotted to them. Thanks to the limited space in the room due to Holtz's equipment and Erin's bulk, was going to be some tight quarters dancing. It thrilled her but also terrified her.

Holtz didn't seem quite sure what to do, so Erin assumed she wasn't experienced in slow-dancing. "Here," Erin smiled, taking both of Holtz's tiny, thin hands.

Holtz felt like she had trouble breathing as Erin took her right hand and placed it on the soft, round slope of one of her buttery hips. Holtz held in a shudder. She'd never touched Erin like this before, and having her hand on Erin's warm, soft hip was totally worth the longing up to this point.

Erin took Holtz's other hand in her soft, plump right hand, and put her left hand on Holtz's shoulder. Holtz looked at the slightly taller Erin in awe.

"Ready?" Erin said gently.

Holtz slowly nodded. Then she felt like the wind was knocked out of her as she was slowly pulled in close, her flat stomach now pressing against Erin's bulging, fluffy one, and slowly, they began to sway.

Holtz felt guilty since she couldn't stop herself from continuing to look at Erin in awe, but her worries gradually melted since Erin was giving her the most forgiving, and positively warm smile.

The song was already more than halfway over, and while Holtz could easily go and hit the skip back button, she really didn't want to stop holding Erin. She didn't take her eyes off Erin's and dug deep into Erin's gorgeous blues.

All of Holtz's bravado was gone, all of her usual swagger while dancing had melted away. Taking its place was Holtz's pure awe and affection for the woman she had now for sure fallen head over heels in love with.

Holtz nearly fainted again when Erin did something even bigger than before; she brought herself in as much as her girth would allow and rested her head over Holtz's chest.

At that moment several things happened.

One, Holtz felt like she would go into shock having Erin so close.

Two, Holtz told herself to calm down and lower her heartbeat.

Three, Holtz's heart ignored that order and pumped faster and faster.

Four, Erin could hear how fast Holtz's heart was beating at this.

Five, Erin realized once and for all and with pure delight that her feelings for Holtz were very much reciprocated.

Six, Holtz realized Erin felt the same way as she did about her from her action.

All of this took place in about two seconds, and to put the cherry on top, Erin lifted her head from Holtz's chest and her awed smile turned into a gleeful one.

Holtz wanted to scream as their eyes made contact.

 _ **Erin knew**_.

And Erin wanted her, too.

By now the music had stopped. Erin had by this point taken both of Holtz's hands in her own, and was still smiling like crazy. Holtz, meanwhile, was trembling.

This had never happened to Holtz before. Never before had she felt so much for one woman, nor had her feelings been reciprocated. Never had she had an actual relationship, and yet in that one moment, everything fell into place and told her that she could have it all.

It was terrifying.

What if she messed up? What if she couldn't love Erin the right way? What if she was terrible in bed? What if Holtz couldn't provide for her? What if Erin left her? What if Erin wanted kids? What if?! What if?!

"Erin." Holtz said quietly.

"Yes Holtz?" Erin asked softly, sensing something was amiss.

"I-I... I need a moment. Okay?"

"Okay..." Erin said slowly.

Holtz let go of Erin's mushy hands and almost sprinted upstairs, leaving Erin alone.

* * *

"I'm so damn happy for you guys," Patty beamed.

"Thanks Patty," Erin smiled, "I just don't know where we go from here."

"You just gotta ask her out, baby. I mean, call me crazy, but it sure as hell looks like she's gonna say yes!"

Patty, Erin, and Abby were situated at the main dining room table on the first floor. Erin looked to Abby, who had known Holtz the longest, for direction.

Abby shrugged. "Holtz hasn't had the easiest love life. She's been led on, used, and I just think she's afraid she's the one who's always messed things up."

Erin frowned. God help whoever hurt Holtz emotionally...

"But she's been different about you, Erin," Abby sighed. "I don't want to say everything because that's something you'll have to hear from her. But she wants to make you happy. She always wants that, and sometimes she won't shut up about it."

"She thinks you're the complete package, baby," Patty smiled, "she's just afraid of ruining everything, so you gotta show her that she won't ruin everything. That you want her as bad as she wants you."

"Just go and talk to her, gently," Abby nodded.

* * *

Erin made her way up to the third floor where the gang's dorms were. Noticing Holtz's door was open, she slowly ambled forward, and appeared in the doorway.

Holtz was doing something rather haphazardly on her laptop from the looks of it, as she wasn't sitting down and wasn't using her wireless mouse. The floor creaking under Erin's weight alerted her, and she yelped when she saw Erin reflected in her laptop screen.

"Erin!!" Holtz squeaked. Erin couldn't stifle a giggle, she loved how cute Holtz's voice was when she was startled like that.

"Hey." Erin smiled. "Can I come in?"

The thought of Erin in her room thrilled her to no end, but Holtz had to do this.

"Yes, but first off, I'm sorry I basically ran off on you," Holtz quickly stuttered.

"No it's okay Holtz, I-"

"Second, there's an audio file on my iTunes that I want you to play and react to. Okay? Good or bad. I promise I'm not springing anything on you. Maybe."

"I'm sure it's fine," Erin said, putting a hand on Holtz's shoulder as she slowly waded into Holtz's room towards her computer desk. As Holtz moved towards the door, her back to Erin as she took deep breaths, Erin saw the file "For Erin" in iTunes, and double clicked it.

A message began to play Holtz's timid, stuttering voice.

_"Erin, look. I'm sorry I'm such a chickenshit but I'm so afraid of messing this up, so I recorded this message to tell you something important._

_I want you. I want you, Erin, in every way. I really really like you, and I want to date the fuck out of you. I'm so sorry that my anxiety is so bad that I couldn't tell you this like a normal human being. I'm just scared of hurting or upsetting you because to me that's the absolute worst thing I can do._

_I think you're really amazing and smart and sweet and beautiful as hell. And I can hear you coming right now, it's easy to hear when someone as big and beautiful as you is making their way up the stairs of this old building so I'll wrap it up. I really like you and I want to be with you, so leave your response to this after the beep._

_Um, beeeep?"_

The audio file ended. Erin sat there for a moment, letting it all wash over her. Then she heaved herself up from Holtz's rolling chair and turned to the door, where she saw Holtz still had her back to her and was holding herself, appearing jittery.

"Holtz?"

The blonde slowly turned around, her arms crossing over her middle. Erin could tell her lips were trembling a bit and her eyes behind her yellow goggles were somewhat wider than usual.

"First of all," Erin sighed happily, "that was the sweetest thing ever. Really. And it's okay, sweetie. It really is. You're not abnormal in any way for doing this, Holtz. Okay?"

Holtz nodded a bit aggressively, her lips not trembling as much as before.

"And hey so.." Erin blushed, "I was wanting to confess first, but you beat me to it."

Holtz was going to ask what she wanted to confess, even though she had a good idea of what it was two seconds before it happened.

"I really like you too, Holtz," Erin beamed. "And I want you too. All strings attached." She shrugged a little. "And I want to date the fuck out of you too."

Holtz looked at her in awe for a moment, then suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot through her as she noticed Erin was standing in front of her bed now. Without a second more of waiting, Holtz charged and hopped onto Erin, who shrieked in delight as she was sent crashing onto Holtz's bed.

Erin then took Holtz's face, and Holtz took hers, and they kissed at last.

After what may have been six seconds or six hours, they pulled apart and Holtz began peppering Erin with more and more kisses, causing Erin to erupt in giggles. Erin threw her pillowy arms around Holtz and pulled her in closer, returning fire with her own volley of kisses.

As the room seemed to get hotter and the wiry engineer's smol hands got... grabby, as did the wide physicist's plush hands, both women realized they were in for a long, overdue night.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Holtz softly whined.

"A girl's gotta go," Erin giggled.

Erin felt Holtz press a lazy, sloppy kiss to her cheeks before she removed her arm from where it had been resting over Erin's belly. Erin heaved herself out of bed, grateful that everyone else was still gone from the firehouse at this early hour of 4 AM.

When Erin returned to Holtz's room, she laid down next to her beloved, and purred when Holtz once again slung her arm around Erin's body. Erin noticed some wetness when she went to stroke Holtz's face, and realized that it was a streak of wet on her face. Holtz had been crying.

Grinning to herself, Erin rolled her much larger body onto Holtz's. "You okay?"

Holtz's lip trembled again. "I just... feel so safe."

"And you always will be. I've got you, darling. You're safe with me." Erin leaned in to kiss Holtz for probably the billionth time that night, and was delighted when the kiss was returned for the billionth time, too. She rolled off of Holtz and they cuddled there until the sun came up.

It was a new day, and the first where Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann could call each other their girlfriend. To think what a dance to Sam Cooke and an MP3 file can do for lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! A lot of this fic came about from a video game my sister plays with a couple getting together just as adorably as Erin and Holtz do here. I also just love writing timid, shy Holtz because I feel like the Holtz we got at the end of the film, where she can barely give her speech at the bar, was the real Holtz, all her walls be damned.
> 
> I was gonna include a line where I note how much Holtz thinks Erin (also I think it's adorable how Erin is a few hundred pounds bigger than her smol girlfriend) has a banging bod, but it seemed a bit too risqué for here. Maybe next time! Music was used in Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2.


End file.
